The prior art works well in embedded systems or in an intranet environment where the systems administrator or systems user has some measure of control over the operating system platforms that are storing data, applying rating charges, and storing the data within a data center. However, the advancement of data processing systems and the ability of varying logistics services applications to require data sharing for the purposes of optimizing logistics operations has created a definitive need for systems of varying architecture, and with varying operating systems, to be able to share data within a common environment. Thus, there is a need for a logistics/shipping system capable of managing diverse applications within a common environment for optimal service. Additionally, a method of employing the rating functionality of one application within the functionality of another application is required.
As the capabilities of data processing systems has grown, so too have the requirements that are tasked to these systems. Greater speed has given rise to more detail oriented applications, greater memory capability has made memory intensive applications more attractive, and detailed applications have lead to more wide-spread use of previously inaccessible data processing abilities. With the spiraling growth in data processing ability, there has grown a need for more efficient ways of programming that promote speed as well as flexibility. Flexibility, in particular, allows applications that have been designed in varied programming languages, or operating on different platforms to be able to communicate without extensive system or file modification.
Once such means of promoting flexibility within a data processing system is in the use of "object-oriented" design (OOD). Object oriented programming languages are useful in removing some of the restrictions that have hampered application design due to the inflexibility of traditional programming languages.
OOD utilizes a basic element or construct known as the "object," which combines both a data structure and an intended behavior characteristic within the single element. Thus, software applications become an organized collection of discrete objects in which data is held or moved based on the intended behavior of an object which is inherently unique. Each object knows how to perform some activity. Objects can be specific or conceptual. But, to be of value to a particular application, objects must be able to be referenced.
Referencing is accomplished through indexing, addressing, or through value assignment which can be placed in a table for use as required. Objects can also be arranged by classification. Classification is based on groupings of objects based upon properties or characteristics important to an application or requirement. Each class describes a potentially infinite set of objects that comprise that class.
OOD is known in the software arts and specific discussion of application design based upon OOD is not required for a thorough understanding of the applicant's claimed invention. The use of object oriented design, together with the use of an OCX to facilitate object oriented linking of diverse applications, is a distinct benefit when employed within data processing systems such as logistics systems with rating applications. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide for an object oriented method and system of storing and accessing carrier data for use in a carrier management system.